The Apprenticeship of Marik
by lizabeyy
Summary: Marik and Yugi are the apprentices of the great Master Yami. Not that Marik's exactly thrilled about such an honor. He hates being a student, and longs for the life he once had. But what will happen when he meets a mysterious boy named Ryou?
1. The Apprentices of Master Yami

Author's Note:

Sorry, this story's not very good at it doesn't make very much sense. It's just a little story I started in school out of boredom, so just try to enjoy it and don't think too hard about how it's written. Thank-you!

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, it's bigger than I thought."<br>_

_Marik's sister gaped when she saw the castle-sized building.  
><em>

_She smiled as her little brother timidly held her hand.  
><em>

_"I don't want to go." He told her, "I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."  
><em>

_A sigh left her lips and she bent down to embrace him, "It will be fine, Marik. Master Yami is a strong, but kind man. He won't ever let any harm come to you."  
><em>

_"I'm not going."  
><em>

_"Marik..."  
><em>

_"I don't want to go. You can't ever make me. I want to stay with you and big brother. I don't want to..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Light from the morning's sunrise shinned through the long window, overshadowing the two apprentices.<p>

The classroom was a rather large room with a ceiling that went up to the sky.

They could hear the low echoes that bounced off the walls, contrasting with the song of the birds that sat on the windowsill.

Marik groaned, leaning his head in his hands.

Beside him, Yugi chuckled as he listened to their master's lecture.

Yugi had always been the better student.

Always, ever since he came here.

He was the favorite.

He had it easy.

Always.

Not that Marik cared.

He hated being a student.

Heck, he never even learned anything.

All that ever happened was listening to the older man speak things that made no sense.

Not that Marik ever listened.

He just didn't care anymore.

"Marik." Master Yami slapped a strap on the table, in front of the boy, shocking him out of his daydream.

"Sorry, Master." Marik muttered, looking up lazily at the older man.

"…Please, all I'm asking you to do is listen to me." Yami sighed.

"Yessir."

"Thank-you." Yami turned to write notes in his book.

While his back was turned, Marik stuck out his tongue in a manner as rude as possible.

Yugi giggled, leaning over to whisper to his partner, "Aw, Marik, you should really give Master Yami a chance!"

"…And if I don't want to? He's not exactly useful or anything." The Egyptian apprentice groaned.

"Well, I think his lectures are very useful!"

"Sure, 'cause you actually give a crud."

Yugi scowled.

* * *

><p>When the lecture was over, the two boys made their way over to the dinning room for lunch.<p>

Foods for all the basic food groups were set out.

It was the same food as usual.

Fruit, bread, cheese, fish… Nothing too fancy.

Just the same, old, boring thing.

Everyday.

Thus the life of Master Yami's apprentices.

One might call it luxury,

Others might call it abuse.

To Marik and Yugi, it was life.

And life sucks.

"Hey, Yugi… Do you even remember what he was saying?" Marik asked as he made himself a sandwich.

"Mhm. He was talking about the pro-"

"'Kay, don't say it." Marik interrupted.

He received a strange look from the other boy. "…If you didn't want me to tell you, then why did you ask?"

Marik rolled his eyes, "I asked if you remembered what he said, not what he was talking about. Geez…"

Yugi scratched his head, not really understanding what Marik was going on about. "Well, I was only trying to help."

Marik scowled, "What makes you think I need help?"

He gave Yugi a look that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Well, you never exactly pay attention…" Yugi coughed and broke into a whisper, "Sometimes I wonder why you're even here."

Marik starred at the shorter boy.

"What… What did you just say?"

Yugi flinched, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh?" Marik looked down on his partner, "Then what did you mean?"

"I… I mean, if you're really that unhappy here, then why did you ever become Master Yami's apprentice?"

Ouch.

Marik had never thought he'd hear that from Yugi of all people.

He stood there, filled with a sudden rage that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Th-This is coming from the kid who's only been here for a friggin year!"

Yugi gulped.

"What the heck makes you think you have the right to say that?" I've been here for years before you came!"

"Marik, I…"

"Save it, I don't wanna hear." And with that, Marik stormed out of the room, leaving Yugi by himself.


	2. Thoughts and Choices

Marik didn't bother going to their afternoon lecture.

Instead, he stayed in his room.

Brooding.

Plotting.

Why had what Yugi said stung him so much?

He hated it here.

No one wanted him here.

Master Yami wouldn't care if he simply disappeared.

He'd be happier with just Yugi.

Marik was never a good student to begin with.

So… Why was he here?

All these thoughts swarmed around in his head.

It had never been his choice to become Yami's apprentice.

He had never wanted this life.

It had all been his sister's doing.

His beautiful, older sister.

He had always admired and loved her.

She always knew what she was doing.

She was always right.

Never wrong.

She always did what was best for the family…

It was her idea.

This was the life she wanted for Marik.

At first Marik was excited about it.

He had always liked the idea of learning to use magic and many other things.

Power.

He liked the idea of having power.

But that soon changed when he learned that he'd be separated from his siblings.

He didn't want that.

He was so terrified of that.

The idea of being alone with a strange man in a big, empty building scared him more than anything.

And he hadn't seen his family since.

Even though Master Yami tried to show kindness towards him in anything they did,

Marik hated him for taking his family away.

He absolutely despised him.

He hated the man with all his heart.

He'd be hard on his teacher completely on purpose.

Make things difficult for the man.

Let him know how much he hated him.

Marik clenched his teeth together as he laid down on the soft bed.

And then there was Yugi.

Marik had been Yami's only apprentice for at least six years or more.

Yugi came a year ago.

Yami had found him all alone on the streets,

And being the kind-hearted soul he is, he took the young boy in as a second apprentice.

Yugi didn't have to go through any of the painful procedures of becoming a student that Marik did.

He was simply accepted.

Just like that.

And Yugi loved it here.

He was happy being here in this _place_.

Yugi was truly grateful.

Before Marik came here, he had everything.

Before Yugi came here, he had nothing.

And Master Yami loved Yugi.

It made Marik sick.

What bothered him wasn't that Yami liked Yugi more than him,

No, what bothered him was that Yugi made Yami happy.

Seeing his master smile so much,

So happy to be alive.

It filled Marik with pure rage.

Ever since Marik was forced to be in this place,

The only thing that kept him sane was his master's misery.

But now his master was so happy…

There was nothing for him here.

That was it.

He had to get out of here.

Now.

* * *

><p>"M-Master Yami?" Yugi peeked his head meekly into Yami's office.<p>

"Hm?" Yami got up from his seat and rushed over to the smaller boy, "Yugi, is something wrong?"

Even though the master looked troubled, himself, he instantly dropped everything to see what was wrong with the boy.

"Oh…" Yugi had the most shameful look on his face, "It could be nothing. I'm sorry, Master."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have felt the need to come." Yami gave a weary smile, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Yugi sighed, "…I'm worried about Marik."

Master Yami gave him a strange, hard-to-make-out look, "Did something happen?"

Yugi looked down at his feet, obviously uncomfortable about speaking of Marik. "W-We… Got into a fight today."

A worried look came over Yami in a flash, but he motioned Yugi to continue.

"A-And I haven't seen him since. He locked himself in his room and won't talk to me or anything."

"I see…" Yami nodded when Yugi finished.

"I hope Marik's okay…" Yugi spoke quietly, "If he hurts himself because of something that I said…"

Yami put a hand on his student's shoulder, "Marik will be alright, don't worry about him."

Yugi blinked, "But Master, aren't you worried?"

Yami smiled, pulling the boy into a tight embrace. "Of course, though I know better than to doubt my student."

Yugi returned the gesture and left for the door. "Thank-you, Master Yami!"

After Yugi left, Yami settled down back into his desk.

* * *

><p>However, this only lasted a moment or so before Yugi threw the door open in a wave of panik.<p>

"Master, Marik's gone!"


	3. The Shadow Apprentice: Ryou

The town was so quiet as Marik walked along.

The stone pathways shinned in the moonlight.

It was peaceful.

Maybe too peaceful.

Marik made his way to the park and collapsed into a seat.

There, he simply closed his eyes and relaxed.

He listened to the running of water.

The branches of trees swaying in the wind.

He felt the cool breeze on his face.

It was late at night, but he wasn't tired.

In fact, he had never felt so alive.

Yes, he was alive.

Alive and free.

And to think that somewhere out in the world, his sister was looking up at the very same sky.

"Ah…" Marik stretched out his arms, "Yeah, running away like this was exactly what the doctor ordered!" He snickered.

* * *

><p>And then, that's when it happened.<p>

Marik turned around when he heard a yelp.

He gasped when he saw the other boy.

Or was it a girl?

He (Or she) had long, white hair that flew behind him (Or her) as he ran.

Who was he running from?

Marik then heard sounds from other men who got closer to the boy every second.

The boy quickly shot a bolt of magic at the men, but made a loud cry and a run for it when the men only became angrier.

He was chased out of the park and into an alleyway…

…Where Marik heard a loud scream.

"J-Just what was that all about…?" He had to catch his breath after what he just witnessed.

He could easily say that he couldn't have cared less.

Easily.

But when you watch someone be assaulted, how can you pretend as if it were nothing?

No matter what kind of person you are, how can you do nothing?

And besides, wasn't that magic the boy had just used?

Marik decided to play the hero.

He jumped to his feet without a second thought and raced to the alleyway to save the boy.

* * *

><p>Peaking in from the side of the wall, he could see the boy being held up against the fence.<p>

He obviously wasn't a very strong sorcerer.

"Please let me go… P-Please…" Marik could hear the boy silently pleading, before being violently struck over the head.

The tallest man took a strand of the boy's beautiful hair, caressing it before pulling it back harshly, forcing the frightened boy to look him in the eyes.

"You're not going anywhere until we get what we want."

The boy's eyes widened with a newly found fear. "N-No! You can't have it! I-I won't allow you!"

"Too bad." The man reached down in an attempt to take something from the boy's pocket.

The boy didn't think twice before kicking the man in the knee.

Hard, with thick boots.

The man hissed and punched the boy in the jaw.

Marik then decided that he had seen enough.

"Oi!" Marik made his presence known and punched the man in the head.

The boy blinked.

Marik took a quick glance at the… Boy?

No.

Defiantly a girl.

He didn't get a chance to dwell on the thought before being punched in the face, himself.

Marik fell back a bit, though caught his balance in time to step out of the way of another attack by one of the other men.

The men, minus two, who held the girl in place, circled around Marik like vultures.

"What kind of idiot just happens to show up at this time, anyway…?" One of the men complained.

Marik grinned, excited with the thrill of action, "Guess you're just unlucky, especially since it's me that just happened to be here!"

He ducked when two men threw punches from either side, and the men attacked each other.

"Now, how about you idiots get lost, before you regret it."

"Fat chance!" One of the men sneered.

"Fine, then." Marik smirked and pointed a finger into the air.

"…The heck are ya doin'?" The tallest man glared.

"Teaching you idiots a lesson." Marik smiled, evilly, and then called out a spell.

The men holding the girl let go and screamed before their bodies were set on flames.

"Meep!" The girl ran off into the shadows of the alley.

"Wha… What did you do?"

"What do you think?" Marik answered, loudly.

The man stared at him in disbelief. "What kind of kid are you to kill my friends?"

Marik laughed, "I dunno, but if you know what's good for you, you'll go back to where you came from and fast."

"You're freaking insane!" One of the men hissed and made a run for it, followed by the others.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" The tallest man called after them, with no response.

The girl ran over to Marik's side and stuck her tongue out at the man.

The man scowled and stalked towards them, taking out a silver dagger.

"Come any closer and you'll regret it…" Marik snarled through his teeth.

"Hand the brat over and I'll be on my merry way."

"Why were you chasing her?"

The man laughed, "Like I'm telling you!"

When he lunged forward, Marik quickly got out the way and swiped a foot into the man's legs.

The man fell, stabbing himself in the chest in the process.

He coughed up a little bit of blood, but after a few moments, made no other movement.

* * *

><p>The girl looked down at her victor-turned-victim, and then over to her rescuer.<p>

"…Thank-you." She finally said and bowed politely.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Marik yawned and stretched, "By the way, lady, who are you?"

The girl scowled, "My name is Ryou. …And I'm a boy."

Oh.

So it was a boy after all.

"Er… Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'm Marik."

The boy, Ryou smiled, "Hello, then, Marik! You're an apprentice, too, aren't you?"

Marik rolled his eyes, "Apparently."

Ryou seemed to sense his resentment, pausing for a moment before continuing to speak, "So… Who's your master? What's he teaching you?"

Marik sent the boy a small glare, suddenly wishing he hadn't saved him.

Though it would be impossible to be truly angry at those amazingly feminine eyes.

Was Ryou's gender mistaken often?

Marik wasn't sure if he wanted to know what would have happened if he hadn't saved him.

Eventually he gave a response, "I'm the apprentice of Master Yami, and I was suppose to be learning elemental magic."

Keyword: Suppose to be.

An uncomfortable look came over Ryou.

Did he dislike Yami as much as Marik did?

Wouldn't that be something?

"Oh… Well, I'm an apprentice, too. Though I suppose you would have already guessed that." Ryou said, nervously, "…Of Master Bakura, learning shadow magic."

Master Bakura?

Oh yeah, that guy.

Master Bakura and Master Yami…

They weren't exactly found of each other.

It was the kind of relationship where they would put up with each other, but everyone knew they were plotting against each other.

It was more than obvious.

And now here he was, talking to Bakura's apprentice like it was nothing.

Bakura was different than Yami.

He was much harder.

Marik had heard rumors that Bakura would actually abuse his students.

But surely that wasn't allowed, was it?

Then again, he was teaching shadow magic, which was often frowned upon.

"Master Bakura…" Marik wondered, "You sure that someone like you can handle shadow magic taught by him?"

Ryou shook his head, ignoring the obvious insult. "Master Bakura took me in because I wanted to be stronger."

He smiled.

It was a smile similar to Yugi's…

Similar, but without the innocence that Yugi has.

Ryou's kind and happy smile was hollow.

As if he had seen too much in his life.

He knew that there wasn't much to smile about.

But he did so anyway.

To comfort himself more than anyone else.

"You know, Master Bakura's not as bad as people say he is." Ryou continued.

"Yeah, 'cause that's totally why you have bruises on you neck."

Ryou blushed and felt around said area.

Of course, he could have gotten those from the men who attacked him.

But… What did they want?

"…Uh, sorry." Marik sighed, "What did those guys want, anyway?"

Ryou was quiet, debating if he should tell or not.

"I… Don't know if I should say."

Marik frowned, "Oh come on! I just saved your butt, you owe me!"

"But, I-Eep!"

Marik grabbed hold of the frightened boy's shoulders and shook them. "Tell me what it is already!"

* * *

><p>"…Marik, is that you?"<p>

Yugi.

The one person who Marik did not want to run into.

Marik froze and Ryou pushed himself away.

"Thank-you, but I can't stay here much longer." And with that, Ryou ran off into the shadows.

"…Wha-HEY!" Marik growled.

He would have chased after Ryou, but was stopped when he felt a small hand reach out and touch him.

"Marik?" Yugi shivered, nervously, "Who were you talking to?"

Marik sighed. Of course his escape had been too good to be true. "…No one."


	4. If You Think That's Ironic

"Where were you?" Master Yami lifted his head up from his book, looking at the two students over in front of him with cold eyes.

Marik glared at the man before answering, "Just out."

"Marik, that doesn't tell me any-"

"Why do you care?" The darker apprentice snapped, slamming a hand on the desk and startling his teacher.

"Marik…" Yugi put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

An action that was rejected when Marik shot him the cruelest and most evil look that he could manage. "What?"

Yugi said nothing.

"Marik." Yami finally got up to make an order, "Go to your room and stay there."

He sat back down and massaged his head, "Just… Go to sleep."

Marik was about to argue, but the look in his master's eyes told him it wouldn't be a good idea to do so.

He made a quick bow and went to the door.

"…Oh, and don't bother coming to class tomorrow."

Marik rolled his eyes before leaving, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed.<p>

"Yugi…" Yami stood back up, "There's something I should tell you."

"Yes Master?"

Yami walked over to where there were seven glass trophy hoards.

Each glass box had a golden item inside.

Except for one, which was empty.

Yugi eyed them each curiously.

"Earlier today," Yami continued, "We had a robbery."

"…W-What?"

How?

How could someone just walts in the building without being caught?

Never mind his master's office.

"Who could do such a thing?"

Yami's eyes had a sad glimmer to them as he brushed his hand against the empty case.

His apprentice stared at him, "Y-You don't really think that, do you…?"

"Yugi, I don't know what to think anymore. How many people are able to do such a thing?"

"It wasn't Marik." Yugi told his master in a firm voice, "It just wasn't him."

Yami was silent for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Without anything else to say, Yugi bowed and left.

The item stolen was called the Sennen Ring.

Its main use was in the art of… Stealing souls.

The thief couldn't have been Marik.

And if it had been, why would he have only taken the ring?

Why not all the items?

The ability to take souls would make an item dangerous enough.

If the real thief were to come back for the rest of the items.

One could only imagine how dangerous they could become.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood nervously before the door to Marik's bedroom.<p>

He quietly tapped on the door, "Marik? It's Yugi."

Eventually he heard footsteps and the door was opened by a surprisingly less moody Marik.

"…Hey." The taller apprentice greeted while rubbing his eye.

"Sorry about today." Yugi went on inside and the other boy closed the door.

"Whatever. …It's not like it really matters."

The two apprentices went and sat down with each other on the bed.

Yugi sighed and leaned his head on his friends shoulder.

Yeah.

There was no way Marik could ever be the thief.

But then who was?

He was sure he had heard Marik talking to someone in the alley…

"Why did you run away?" He mumbled.

For a second, a dangerous look appeared in the other boy's eyes.

He glared before calming down, "That shouldn't matter. I'm back now, aren't I?"

"Mm I guess. I'm only curious… I heard you talking to someone." Yugi yawned, with the lack on sleep catching up to him.

Marik laid back on the bed, allowing Yugi to cuddle up beside him. "Whatever happened today isn't any of your business. Got it?"

At this point, Yugi knew his friend wasn't going to tell him anything no matter how many times he asked.

And so he nodded, getting the message, "Okay. Let's just forget about today."

Marik smiled, "Yeah, let's."

He glanced over to the grand clock in the corner of the room.

"You know… The witching hour started fifteen minutes ago."

"The witching hour?" Yugi blinked.

"You don't pay attention to that kind of thing? It's like the most spiritually active time." Marik chuckled, "It's supposed to be when the spirit world opens."

"Oh… I see."

"Yeah. I always try to get to sleep before it starts or wait until after it's finished."

Yugi giggled, "That's a strange habit."

Marik laughed with him, "It's something me and my sister used to do together."

"Your sister… She seems nice."

"You'd like her." Marik grinned, proudly.

The shorter boy smiled, "Some day we should go and visit her… And the rest of your family."

"…Mm, yeah." Marik yawned, "That'd be nice."

He frowned, "…Too bad it'll never happen."

Yugi looked at him sadly.

He decided to stay up with Marik.

They kept each other awake by having odd conversations through the night…

Then falling asleep together at around two in the morning.

* * *

><p>Marik was still asleep when Yugi woke up and went off to the morning lecture.<p>

He was all on his own when he woke up at around ten in the morning.

"Oh…" He groaned, remembering what Yami had told him.

"Stay here all day?" He got up with a grin, "Like hell!"

* * *

><p>Wearing casual clothes, he decided to make another visit to the town.<p>

It was much livelier during the daytime.

Nothing at all like last night.

"Whoa…" He snickered, "Today's gonna be fun."

He took a look through the shops, viewing various items of interest.

He had brought some money with him, though it was mostly meant for lunch.

He hadn't been expecting so many interesting things.

"Good morning, sir." A merchant greeted him as he was looking at the stock.

"Yeah, morning." Marik tapped the top of a ruby amulet, "Nice store you have here."

"Thank-you sir… Are you here to buy?"

"Nah." He yawned and wandered away from the stall, ignoring the merchant's disappointed muttering that soon followed the response.

Marik leaned back against a wall, watching the villagers go about.

Then something caught his eye.

There was a group of people outside of a store.

"…Hey, what's going on?" He tapped the shoulder of an older man in the crowd.

The man turned his attention over to him, "Oh, you don't know? Master Bakura is visiting today. He's a rather interesting fellow."

Marik blinked, "Master Bakura? He's here?"

Talk about ironic.

The man nodded and went back to what he was doing.

Marik watched them curiously, although he couldn't see what was going on.

Wait, if Bakura was here, then that would be Ryou was, too.

Soon the door swung open and a tall man walked out as the crowd began throwing out questions.

Master Bakura ignored them for the most part, only speaking to bark out orders to the small, feminine boy following close behind him.

His apprentice: Ryou.

Ryou was carrying a few small bags with their bought items.

So these people were making a big deal out of a guy's shopping?

As Master Bakura and his apprentice escaped the crowd, Mark decided now would be a better time as any for answers.

"Hey!" He ran in front of the master, blocking his way.

Ryou recognized him right away and stared at him with wide eyes.

Bakura stopped and raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"The name's Marik." He put his hands on his hips, proudly.

"And what is it that you want?" The master who could be apprentice's manlier look-alike rolled his eyes.

Ryou quickly went into the conversation and took Marik's hand, lifting it up to revile a mark that most apprentice's had, "He's Master Yami's apprentice."

Bakura's expression didn't change much, "Is he now?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded, "…He's the one who saved me last night from those Rare Hunters."

Rare Hunters?

Is that what those men were called?

There was a slight silence before Bakura started to laugh.

"…What's so funny?" Marik scowled.

Master Bakura continued walking ahead, "…Come."

He made a motion, ordering both Ryou and Marik to follow him.

The two boys exchanged glances and quickly did as they were told.

* * *

><p>Bakura lead them to a more isolated part of the town.<p>

"Okay, well, first I wanna know…" Marik began talking as soon as he thought they were where they wanted to be.

"You want to know who those fools were and what they wanted, correct?" Bakura smirked.

"…Yeah."

The dark master laughed, "Well, you'll know soon enough. I'll take a guess and say that your master hasn't told you yet, has he?"

A wave of confusion hit Marik, "Huh? Told me what?"

"That we'll be staying with Master Yami while we're here!" Ryou answered, happily.

"…"

Bakura chuckled, petting his apprentice's head.

Marik stared at them.

Bakura was going to be staying with them?

Didn't Yami and Bakura hate each other?

"Call it a truce, if you will. Either way we'll only be staying for a little while." Bakura sighed.

"…How long are ya gonna be staying for?"

"Not long at all. We should be gone by the morning."

They were planning something, weren't they?

Oh how Marik hated not knowing what was going on.

But…

If they were staying, that meant Marik would have enough time to get all of his questions answered.

"That's fine. But before you leave I'm gonna find out just what you're up to.

"…What do you mean?" Ryou tilted his head.

"Like… What was that thing those 'Rare Hunters' were after last night?"

The white haired apprentice shifted his feet awkwardly, though his master wasn't bothered at all.

"Well, you'll have all day to learn that, won't you?" And with that, Bakura was done with Marik for the moment.

He turned around and started off down the street, signaling Ryou to follow.

Ryou glanced to the other apprentice and then ran over to catch up with his master.

Marik watched as Ryou began asking questions himself and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Finally he had something to look forward to.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi was eating dinner alone.<p>

He sighed.

* * *

><p>Marik was gone again...<p>

Of course, it would have been boring to be all by himself all day.

Even though Marik enjoyed having time to think, he wasn't someone who could go on long periods without talking.

The times when he did enjoy the lectures, he would often brag and show off.

He was always so proud.

Master Yami rarely promoted pride.

He had always thought that that would only lead to trouble.

And often it did.

There were times when it would cause trouble for both Yami and Yugi.

But Yugi didn't mind...

He just liked seeing Marik smile.

Even if that 'smile' fit a devious smirk better.

Yugi liked Marik when he acted that way.

It was better than how he had been acting recently...

Why?

Why was Marik so unhappy being his partner?

Was it just because he missed his sister?

* * *

><p>Yugi filled his plate up with seconds.<p>

Not too much, since he actually wasn't very hungry at all.

He just wanted something to pass the time.

It seemed to work because when he was only half-way done, Marik came rushing into the room.

"...M-Marik?"

"Hey. Glad ya left some."

He seemed to be in a much better mood now.

That was good.

Marik took a plate and began piling cheese on it. "I can't believe I didn't have enough money to buy decent food. Who knew it was so expensive out there?"

Yugi smiled as his friend sat down in the chair beside him, not so much eating from the plate but the tray itself. "Did you do anything special today?"

"Went to town and met the master." The other boy grinned.

The shorter apprentice blinked, "What?"

"So when's he coming?"

"Who?"

"Didn't Yami tell you anything?"

It took Yugi a moment to realize what he was talking about, "Master Bakura?"

"Bingo. He was there today."

"Oh... I remember Master Yami told me that he'd be coming tonight."

"Yeah."

Marik didn't know why he was so excited.

He just wanted something to happen.

And he knew that something was bound to happen.

The two apprentices soon began talking about other things as the finished their meal.

* * *

><p>It was much later that night when the guest master arrived.<p>

Master Yami was about ready to greet them formally, however Marik ran on ahead and pushed him out the way.

Ryou giggled watching the master be pushed aside, and a long smirk drifted onto Bakura's face.

Marik went over and shook Ryou's hand, then bowing to Bakura in a way that seemed to make fun of the importance in this moment.

"Heh, about time you got here."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry about not updating this. For a while I gave up on it because I didn't like the beginning... Even though I actually have a whole story in mind. I wanted to redo the whole thing and then continue from there, but I think I'll just continue it. Maybe I'll add something to the first chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	5. When The Bird Escapes The Cage

With Master Bakura and his apprentice there the building became so much more fun.

Although Marik rarely saw Bakura, since the two masters were off somewhere discussing something.

That was fine.

* * *

><p>Ryou had all kinds of stories to tell and so the three apprentices sat by the fire.<p>

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Yugi shivered in response to the story.

"Oh, I suppose it would have been, but I was extra careful!"

Ryou looked like he was really having fun.

Marik scratched his head, a little annoyed.

Since the odd pair came, they hadn't even brought up what he wanted to know.

When was he going to get his answers?

* * *

><p><em>"My name is Ryou." Ryou had introduced himself when he and Bakura first came.<em>

_He had bowed to the other apprentices, and Yugi had bowed back._

_Bakura had chuckled as he took a glance at the trio and then left with Yami only a second after._

_"I'm Yugi! …And this is Marik."_

_"Yugi?" Ryou smiled, "That's a nice name."_

* * *

><p>Since then Ryou had been hanging out with him and Yugi, and Marik hadn't seen Bakura since they met at the door.<p>

Ryou was obviously too shy to bring the topic up.

It annoyed Marik.

He only wanted to know a couple of small details, why couldn't he just get his answer and be done with it?

"…Oh, that's such a pretty ring!" Yugi grabbed hold of the whitette's hand.

"A-Ah?" Ryou blinked, "That's just… Something."

"Did somebody give it to you?"

Marik heard the boy giggle, "My little sister gave it to me for one Christmas years ago. It's a rather silly thing to hold onto, but…"

"You have a little sister?" Yugi grinned, "Marik has a big sister!"

Marik started paying more attention the moment Yugi said that.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. Marik and I are going to go and see her one of these days." Yugi seemed quite proud of the fact.

The oldest apprentice lay back with a sigh.

He did want to see his sister…

Someday.

Ryou clasped his hands together, "Really? Well tell her I said 'hello'!"

"We will for sure."

Ryou and Yugi continued taking turns telling stories from then on.

Marik simply lay down and listened, rolling his eyes as Yugi told the most embarrassing stories about the two of them.

And Ryou sat there, giggling and enjoying himself.

* * *

><p>When dinner came, the three apprentices ate together.<p>

By now they began talking more about their actual lessons.

Yugi had his questions about shadow magic and Ryou asked questions about Master Yami.

Bakura was off eating dinner with Yami, of course.

"Master Yami's really nice, and he talks about a lot of stuff." Yugi said.

Ryou nodded, "What did he last talk about?"

"A whole lot of nothing, I bet." Marik snickered.

Yugi gave him a look and continued speaking, "Master was teaching me about when thunder magic is more effective and when it isn't."

"Thunder is effective against water and not fire. Everybody knows that."

"Marikkk, Master Yami told me more than that!"

"Like what? Don't use thunder spells in forested areas?"

Ryou giggled as the other apprentices began to argue.

It was nice to visit like this.

* * *

><p>After dinner Ryou left the group to meet with Bakura.<p>

Marik went back to his room with a grumble and spent the next hour after that reading.

He still hadn't gotten to talk with Ryou yet…

Just what was that kid hiding?

Why the big secret?

Oh, but he'd get the truth out of him sometime today.

* * *

><p>Master Yami sat in his office looking over the items.<p>

Bakura and his apprentice were now off doing their own thing.

Over the evening the two masters spoke about many things.

What they were teaching their apprentices, some things they have planned for the future…

And then they spoke about the Rare Hunters.

They attacked Bakura's apprentice the night before.

Was there a possibility that his own apprentices were in danger?

Did a Rare Hunter manage to sneak into his office that night and steal the ring?

No, that was impossible.

Impossible.

* * *

><p>It was much later in the night, after everyone was thought to be asleep, when Marik got out of bed and wandered down the halls.<p>

Marik hadn't seen Ryou at all since dinner.

After a while he was forced to give up for the night.

However now he was having the problem with getting to sleep…

Rubbing his head, all he wanted was a drink of something cold.

He blinked when he thought he saw something white run around the corner.

What?

"…Ah-!"

He knew that voice.

Marik ran over to where he saw the boy and looked down the corner looking down at the dark apprentice on the floor brushing dust off of him.

"I don't know how you managed to trip on clean wood." Marik crossed his arm, looking amused.

Ryou froze on the spot when he realized he wasn't alone. "I... Thought everyone was asleep."

"So you enjoy dive-bombing on the floor whenever you think no one's looking?"

The boy chuckled and Marik helped him up to his feet.

"Thank-you." Ryou nodded, "…You should try going back to sleep now. It's pretty late."

"I'm not tired."

"Oh, but I can help you with that! I think I know a spell for sleep…"

"Forget it." Marik hissed, "I've been looking for you all night, I'm inot/i letting you get away before you answer my question!"

"Ah…" Ryou wasn't exactly sure what to say, "What was your question?"

"…"

Seriously?

"I want to know who those Rare Hunters are and what they were after when they attacked you! Just hurry up and tell me."

Ryou stood there wondering what to do.

Eventually he sighed and nodded, "Alright."

"About time." Marik leaned against the wall.

"The Rare Hunters are an organization… I'm not sure who their leaders or what their main goal is, but right now they're after the items."

"Items?"

"Mhm." Ryou took out the Sennen Ring from his neck.

Marik raised an eyebrow, "…That's one of Yami's toys, right?"

"Er, yes, maybe."

"When did ya get it?"

The other boy blushed; feeling a little embarrassed to be showing off what he stole to the apprentice of the man he stole it from. "…Last night. The Rare Hunters saw me with it, or maybe they were watching me, and they attacked me to take it for themselves."

"I get it."

"…You do?"

"Yeah. That's why you and that Bakura are here."

Ryou was now wondering if he did the right thing. "And…?"

"You guys are back for the rest of the items."

A silent nod came from the other boy.

Ryou was honestly expecting that Marik would go and tell Yami, however instead he began to laugh.

"…What?" He blinked.

"Yami's not that stupid. He's pretty unreliable that way." Marik grinned, "He locked the office."

"Locked?"

"I guess he learned from last time."

"What am I going to do then…?"

"Easy." Marik took a skeleton key out from his pocket, "Thank me for showing up."

* * *

><p>Ryou wasn't sure why Marik had decided to help him steal the Sennen Items.<p>

Did he think that he'd get something out of it?

Or…

Was he doing it just for the sake of betraying Master Yami?

As the two boys made their way to the master's office, Ryou was just glad this wasn't as hard as it was last time.

The night before he was only able to take the ring before he was in danger of being caught.

He wasn't sure how he managed to do even that.

"Do you have a bag or something?" Marik glanced back to him as they walked.

"Hm? Bag?"

"To put the items in! You weren't planning on carrying them all by hand, were you?!"

"Oh!" Ryou laughed at his own stupidity, "Yes, I have a bag with me."

When they got to the office, Marik quickly opened the door and let Ryou in, "Ladies first."

Ryou stuck his tongue out and continued on inside.

Once the door was closed, they stood there in the pitch-dark room.

Which was fine for Ryou, however Marik wasn't exactly used to the darkness.

He conjured up a ball of fire that followed them around, lighting the way.

"So which one comes first?"

"Oh… How about the necklace?"

"Of course."

Ryou giggled and cast a quick shadow spell over is hands.

Marik watched as the other apprentice reached over to the glass. "…Hey, don't you need something to open the-?"

A ghostly affect came over Ryou's hands and they went right through the glass.

The affect was carried onto the item and he carefully pulled it out.

"…Is that shadow magic?" Marik blinked.

"Of a sort."

Ryou took his bag out and dropped the necklace inside.

They repeated that process with each of the items.

Taking the items out with ghost-like power and dropping it in the bag.

Soon the only item left was the rod.

When Ryou took it, he smiled, "Last one. …I just can't believe we got all of them without anything happening."

"Yeah, who knew."

"Why are you helping me, anyway?" Ryou waved the rod around in a childish manner.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… You know that you're betraying Master Yami by doing this." The white-haired boy glanced at the ground.

"I know. I'm planning on leaving again, anyway."

"…Leaving?"

"Running away. Whatever you want to call it."

Ryou was puzzled by this, "What about Yugi and Master Yami?"

Marik grabbed the rod from the other boy and took a look at it, "I couldn't care less about Yami. And Yugi… He can live without me."

"B… But that's not right!"

Ryou jumped in his skin when Marik glared at him.

His eyes were… Frightening.

"I mean… Aren't you friends? Why would you just leave him alone?"

"What do you care?" Marik grumbled, "What I decide to do isn't any of your business."

Both boys stopped dead in their tracks when the door opened.

Though to their relief, it was only Master Bakura.

"Having fun?" He snickered, amused by the mini fight.

"Hey, Bakura." Marik blinked.

Ryou sighed.

"That's the last item, correct?" Bakura glanced to the rod.

His apprentice nodded, "Yes."

"Good. …Let's go then."

With a flick of the wrist, darkness swirled around the wall making something similar to a portal.

"Hey, you don't mind if I carry this around, do you?" Marik spun the rod around.

"Not at all." Bakura answered.

"What?" Ryou tilted his head, "But don't we need the rod?"

The master laughed, "Of course! The boy is coming with us."

…

Ryou stared over at the other apprentice, "He's _what_?"

Marik grinned.

He hadn't told the master his plans.

After all, this was the first time he'd actually gotten to talk with him.

It was like Bakura knew what he was planning the whole time…

Which suited him quite well.

* * *

><p>There was only one problem.<p>

"…What's going on?" Came that meek voice.

Marik froze when he heard it.

Yugi stood there, wide-eyed.

"…Hey, what does this rod do?" He spoke quietly to the master.

Bakura placed his hands on his hips, "Taking control of the mind. Turn victims into your personal dolls… Or some might use it to change people's minds."

He certainly seemed proud to know all this.

Marik nodded and then waved over to his friend, "Hey!"

Yugi rubbed his eyes with a yawn, "What's… Going on?" He repeated his question.

The apprentice gave out a sigh and approached the shortest boy.

He looked down at him for a long moment.

He almost felt bad about this.

Yugi…

He was going to be so lost without Marik there for him.

"Heh." Marik grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, "Hey, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you be?"

"Touché, Yugi."

Yugi glanced over to Ryou, "Why is everyone here?"

Ryou gulped, not wanting to say anything.

"We had a nice visit here." Bakura spoke for him, "However we must be off now."

"You're leaving right now?"

Yugi had wanted them to stay for breakfast…

Wait, then why was Marik with them?"

"Marik? …You should have wakened me up if you were going to say good-bye to everyone."

Marik winced.

The youngest apprentice wasn't going to take this well, was he?

"I'm leaving too, Yugi." He finally said.

That's when it hit poor Yugi.

"You're… What? Why?"

"I'm finally escaping this prison. Beg all you want, you're not changing my mind."

"N-No…"

Marik turned his back to the boy with a sigh.

"Marik, don't leave me, I don't want to be alone here!" He could hear the boy begin to cry.

What was Yugi talking about?

He wouldn't be alone.

He had Master Yami.

Yami was the most important person to Yugi.

"Good-bye, Yugi." He muttered.

He lifted the rod up and smacked it hard upside the poor boy's head.

When Yugi fell to the floor incautious, Marik went back over to Ryou and his master.

"Well? Let's go already."

Bakura chuckled and stepped through the darkness, "Of course."

"…Coming, Ryou?"

Ryou glanced back to the boy lying on the floor. "Just a second."

He quickly went over and kneeled down beside him.

"What are you doing?"

Using some kind of spell that Marik had never even heard of before, he summoned darkness, which took the solid form of a doll.

Ryou hugged the doll before setting it down before Yugi and stood up.

"Alright." He joined the others and then they left into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Yugi… Yugi!"<p>

It was morning when Yugi slowly woke up.

A look of relief came over Master Yami and he held his dear apprentice.

"What… Happened?"

"It was Master Bakura. He's the one who took the items. They'll all gone now." Yami's voice sounded so panicked.

"Master Bakura?"

Yugi couldn't quite remember what had happened.

All he remembered…

Was something about Marik…

As he sat up, Ryou's little doll fell from his lap.

"What's this, Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and held the doll into the air.

He couldn't explain why he began to tear up.

Soon Yugi was in tears and holding the doll as tightly as possible.


	6. Why The New Companion?

When Yugi woke up again, it was already afternoon.

He slowly got out of bed and looked over to the clock.

It was two in the afternoon.

Had Master Yami ever let him sleep in this late before?

Had he already missed the afternoon lecture?!

Taking hold of his doll and hugging it forcefully in his chest, he ran out the room in a hurry.

Marik was going to laugh at him for sleeping in.

Not that Yugi minded.

He liked the way Marik's laugh sounded.

It was the kind of laugh you got from practicing in front of a mirror every day, yet he did it without even trying.

Yugi giggled and pushed the door to the classroom open, "I'm sorry I'm la-"

No one was there.

"…Marik? Master Yami?" Yugi tilted his head to the side, wandering into the room.

He felt strange.

As if he didn't know where he was, or what was going to happen.

How many times had he sat down in this room and listened to his master speak for hours on end?

He had been in this place for a year.

Why was he only feeling like this now?

* * *

><p>Making his way down the hall, he wasn't aware just how tightly he was holding the doll.<p>

If Marik weren't in class, then surely he'd be in his room.

That or maybe he ran away again.

The apprentice giggled to himself as he walked.

Soon enough he was knocking on Marik's bedroom door, "Marik, it's me Yugi!"

No answer.

"I know you're in there! If you don't want me to come in then just say so."

Again, there was no answer.

"Marik?"

The door made a loud creak as he opened it…

And Yugi stood there, looking around the empty room.

He didn't understand.

* * *

><p>Ryou was so cool, Yugi had thought.<p>

The way he seemed to be so carefree.

As if nothing in the world could ever put him down.

If he were to collapse on his knees one day, all he'd have to do is stand back up.

As if it was that simple.

Of course, Ryou had his own dark secrets.

But he never let them get in the way of things that were important to him.

Yugi liked that.

Ryou was just someone who he wanted to become friendly with.

He thought that if he had the chance, the three of them could become good friends…

And he knew that Marik liked him too.

It was a shame that Ryou had to leave to early…

Yugi had been sure that Bakura was planning to stay for more than a day.

And to leave so late at night?

What kind of guest would do that?

Didn't Bakura want them to be friends?

Why else would he have come?

Yugi wanted friends so much…

It's so lonely.

Being all alone in a place like this.

The last time he saw them was when he said good-bye.

Good-bye to Master Bakura…

And Ryou…

And Marik…

…

Marik…?

* * *

><p>"Master Yami?" Yugi peaked into his master's office.<p>

He was relived to finally see someone.

Yami slowly glanced up to him, "Yugi."

"Master Yami. …Where's Marik?"

Yugi was sure he would never be able to forget how sad Yami looked just then.

"Marik… Marik left."

"L-Left?"

"And this time," Yami looked around at each of the empty places where the items used to be, "I don't think he'll be coming back."

Yugi could feel a tear crawl down his cheek.

With nothing to say, he slowly turned around to leave.

"…Yugi." Yami winced when he saw the doll, "I've seen a doll like that before. I never thought you were someone who was interested in that sort of magic."

What?

Yugi's head fell to his shoulder.

"…Doll?"

* * *

><p>Yugi stood there in the middle of his room, staring down at the doll that now sat there on his bed.<p>

"I don't understand." He said. "Why are you here? Why is he gone? Did you replace him? Are you what was left behind?"

Naturally, the doll said nothing.

It was a rather strange doll.

How could he expect the doll to answer when it had no mouth?

He could barely say that it had eyes.

All it had were these large black buttons.

And multicolored hair made from string.

It was rather creepy.

The way it had no true eyes…

And yet it felt as if it was watching him.

Waiting for something.

"S… Stop it!" Yugi backed away and clenched his head, "Stop looking at me! I don't have anything you could possibly want, so stop it!"

The doll was silent.

No, it wasn't that it was _silent_.

It simply just didn't have the right to say anything.

There could be no other reason to why it had been denied a mouth.

It wasn't that it didn't have anything to say.

However, before it even had the chance it was silenced forever…

Suddenly there was a great weight to Yugi's eyelids.

"Look at myself… Talking to a doll as if it can possibly understand how I feel."

He collapsed on the bed, and the doll rolled down to his side.

Yugi took the doll and held it up into the air.

"I wish you could tell me why he did it."

* * *

><p>This place was much darker than that old building belonging to Master Yami.<p>

And not just in the sense that there was little light, but there was just that sort of 'damp' feeling.

It was nice though.

It was a change.

To save Bakura the trouble, Marik just stayed in the guest room.

Sure it wasn't as big as his room back with Yami, but that was fine.

This room had everything he needed in it.

A clock, a bookshelf, a dresser… And a bed.

What else could he possibly need?

After all, he was only staying here until he knew what he wanted to do next.

What did he want to do anyway?

There was so much out there…

Could he really see it all in one lifetime?

Well he'd just have to find a way to.

* * *

><p>Marik yawned when he heard a knock at the door.<p>

"It's Ryou."

The former apprentice grinned, "I figured."

Ryou crept in and closed the door behind him, "Good afternoon."

"Right. How was the, uh, lecture?" Marik sat up on the bed, setting his book aside and Ryou sat down beside him.

"It was alright. I think Master will want you to come to the lesson tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"He's going to explain how all of the items work." Ryou took out the Sennen Ring and looked down at it.

"…You still have that with you?"

The younger boy pouted, "Is there something wrong with that? After all, you've been keeping the rod with you ever since you came here."

"Oh yeah. I guess I have."

"It's strange, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

Ryou slouched down, "I took the ring first because it called out to me. It's as if… We were supposed to steal from the very start. And I think that's strange."

"I see." Marik glanced over to the rod, which had been set down a the foot of the bed, "If we were suppose to steal them, then why did Yami have the items to begin with?"

"Perhaps if the items had been with us from the start, it would have been Yugi coming to take them." Ryou giggled.

Marik chuckled.

He couldn't see that happening, but it certainly was a funny thought.

"...So."

Ryou blinked, "So?"

"What did you do last night? I mean you gave him something… Or, uh, something."

"Oh." Marik was curious about that? "I just… Gave a little doll to him, I suppose."

"A doll? Why a doll?"

"A-Ah, I just thought that something to… It's a good friend of mine, and..."

Ryou's face turned red when Marik burst out in a laugh. "What's so funny about that?"

"So you, what, just make friends with dolls all the time? You know it doesn't hurt to go out and make friends with actual people."

The whitette stomped his foot on the floor, "There's nothing wrong with that. Dolls are the perfect companions!"

Marik stood up, hands behind his head, "So you always carry around a doll everywhere you go? I'll bet that pretty darn convenient."

"Not everywhere… His name is Atem."

"What?"

A huff, "The doll's name is Atem. I don't need him with me right now, so Atem is going to stay with Yugi."

Marik glanced down, "…Atem, huh? What use could Yugi have for him?"

Ryou smiled and made his way to the door, "He can't speak, but he can listen. And… Yugi might want that now."

"I see."

The dark apprentice stepped out the room with a sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow, Marik."

Marik fell back on the bed and Ryou left without another word, "…Tomorrow then."


End file.
